psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Trans-homers
"Trans-homers" is the 12th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the seventh episode on November 12, 2010 in Japanese, and on July 10, 2012, in English. Synopsis Panty and Stocking's sibling feud escalates into an all-out war when they eat the hearts of two warring alien robots and transform into robots themselves. Plot The episode starts with a narrator, who explains that in the corner of a galaxy, there are two life forms that have been fighting to death since Creation. The setting changes to Daten City's church, where Brief pleads Garterbelt to stop Panty and Stocking's quarrel. The sky suddenly turns red, and two asteroids come crashing down. A robot comes out of said asteroid, and proceeds to state that a battle is going to take place inside the church. Femitron, another robot, appears and shoots Masculimus. But Stocking, upon noticing the robot's Guimauve, eats it thinking it would be delicious. Femitron is destroyed, and Stocking transforms into a robot herself. Panty does the same with Masculimus' Guimauve, transforming into a robot too.The Anarchy sisters proceed to transform several of their furniture into robots, in order to create and army to fight each other. Panty goes to guard the fridge, thinking it would bring Stocking down, but it turns out Stocking had already eaten all the sweets stored inside the fridge. Panty and her robots lock themselves inside the bathroom, making Stocking unable to use it. But Stocking and her robots, who are now all wearing diapers, ambush Panty once she comes out. A newcomer robot appears, and Panty, upon noticing he is a stud, proceeds to have sex with him. The robot explodes, hurting Panty's army even more. Now completely enraged, Panty goes to Stocking's base on the church's ceiling and engages Stocking in battle. Their fight lasts for several days and nights, until they decide to finish it on a final battle. Panty and Stocking keep battling, destroying most of their robots in the process. Inside the church, Brief is awoken up by the angels' conflict, and upon noticing Masculimus and Femitron were still alive, he tries convincing them into stopping the angels' fight. The robots tell him their race considered dying in battle an honor, but Brief tells them war between robots is pointless, finally changing the robots' minds, who decide to merge themselves into a ghost to destroy the Earth instead. Garterbelt orders the angels to destroy the ghost, who upon being killed, explodes along the other robots, who leave thousands of foreign Heaven Coins behind. Brief tries comforting the Anarchy sisters, but they decide to keep fighting each other instead. Gallery 7a-1.jpg 7a-2.jpg 7a-3.jpg psg07-02.jpg 7a-4.jpg 304243-feminus.jpg 7a-5.jpg 304304-screenshot006.jpg 7a-6.jpg 304305-screenshot007.jpg 7a-7.jpg psg07-06.jpg 7a-8.jpg 7a-9.jpg 7a-10.jpg 7a-11.jpg 7a-12.jpg psg07-08.jpg psg07-09.jpg 7a-13.jpg Brief_Sleeping.jpg 304309-screenshot012.jpg 304310-screenshot013.jpg 7a-14.jpg 7a-15.jpg 7a-16.jpg 304312-screenshot016.jpg 7a-17.jpg 304313-screenshot017.jpg 304314-screenshot018.jpg 7a-18.jpg 7a-19.jpg 7a-20.jpg 304315-screenshot019.jpg 304316-screenshot020.jpg 304318-screenshot022.jpg 304319-screenshot023.jpg psg07-14.jpg psg07-15.jpg 7a-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's theme is a reference to the toy franchise Transformers. *The animation of title card and the end screen of the episode are references to the various animation for words and title in the [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Live-action_film_series Transformers live-action film series]. *The episode features a narrating style referencing the Japanese dub version of [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Transformers_(cartoon)#Japanese_release The Transformers cartoon]. *The episode features a scene transition in a style of The Transformers. *Masculimus Surprise (Jp. Optimus Surprise) is based on the live-action version Optimus Prime with a face base on Optimus Prime from an 1984 catalog and a helmet similar to Orion Pax from The Transformers cartoon. The character is voiced by Tesshō Genda, who voiced both the Generation 1 and live-action versions of Optimus Prime. He also says his famous line "I have a good idea.". *Femitron (Jp. Mesutron) is based on Revenge of the Fallen version Megatron. The character is voiced by Seizō Katō, who voiced the [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_(G1)/Generation_1_cartoon_continuity Generation 1 version of Megatron]. *Panty's robot body resembles Hot Rod and her face resembles [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Generation_1_(franchise) Generation 1] Optimus Prime. Her upgrade weapons include: **Left shoulder - Laser Rod Optimus Prime from [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformers:_Generation_2_(franchise) Transformers: Generation 2] **Right shoulder - God Ginrai's God Cannon with Tachyon Missile **Gun - [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformers:_Armada_(franchise) Armada] Jetfire's gun, which can be used by Jet Optimus **Rifle - Generation 1 version Laser rifle/Ion blaster, Optimus Prime's weapon **Ladder guns - [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Image:Cybertrontoy_leader_optimus_prime.jpg Cybertron Optimus Prime] and [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Image:RID_Optimus_prime_toy.jpg Robots in Disguise Optimus Prime]'s weapons or ChoRyuJin's weapon from the 1997 Japanese anime The King of Braves GaoGaiGar **She uses Energon-axes to kill the suicide bomber. *Stocking's robot appearance is based on [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_(G1) Generation 1 Megatron]. Her upgrade parts include: **Tri-horn - [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Galvatron_(G1) Generation 1 Galvatron], usually the upgraded Metatron and Armada Galvatron. **Orange drill - Generation 1 Galvatron and Energon Galvatron's Particle cannon **Swords - Megatron's sword from [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Transformers_Animated_(franchise) Transformers Animated] **Chest design - Deathsaurus from Transformers: Victory **Weapon (left hand) - [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_(Armada) Cybertron Megatron]'s weapon and Robots in Disguise Megatron's arm cannon. *There are light-piping gimmick on both Panty and Stocking's hindbrains. *The Pantybots and Stockingcons are references to Autobots and Decepticons respectively. *Panty and Stocking create their armies with the scanners similar to the one from The Transformers pilot episode "More than Meets the Eye, Part 1". *Sugarscream and his partners are based on the Generation 1 Seeker Starscream and his partners. *The grand battle before the ghost's entrance featured several references to the Battle of Autobot City from the 1986 film [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Transformers:_The_Movie The Transformers: The Movie]. *The suicide bomber enter the scene in a style which is much more often used in Japanese Transformers anime and Brave series. Also, he is drawn in Masami Ōbari's style. *There is a Soundwave-based character whose face is based on the Stockingcon insignia. Note that the Decepticon insignia resemble Soundwave's face. **He comes with a condor, a reference to Laserbeak, one of Soundewave' minion. **His body is based on Teletraan I. *Ghost Bot is based on The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Other notable Generation 1 Transformers parody characters includes: **Menasor **Soundwave (I) **Devastator **Ratchet or Ironhide's original toys *A Unicron-like planet pops up at the end of the episode. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Immoral Church" - Garter and Brief at the church *"Tenga Step" - Brief tries to intervene in Panty and Stocking's fight *"Ghost Town" - The ghost is revealed *"Fly Away" - Panty and Stocking transform *"EPTM (Booty Bronx Remix)" - Eveything back to normal Category:Swag Category:Scripts Category:Episode Scripts